Forum:Hopes for Cars 3
This page lists some of Lukwisnie's ideas for Cars 3. In Cars 3, they find out that Doc Hudson never died (he will be voiced by Corey Burton, who voiced him in the video games), and that he is a spy working for C.H.R.O.M.E. He just pretended to die so that he could go on a secret mission. They also find out that Chick Hicks works for Professor Z, and the lemons are building a weapon that uses a Piston Cup as a power source. They will power the weapon with the Piston Cup that Chick won in Cars 1, and use it to turn every car in the world into lemons! Finn McMissile, Holley Shiftwell, Mater, Lightning McQueen, and Doc have to work together to try to defeat them. They get to the weapon, but it's too late. The zapper has turned every car into lemons. Right now, the only thing they can do is build a time machine and go back in time and stop Chick Hicks from crashing the King in the first place, which they do. Votes If you like my ideas, put your user name or World of Cars Online name in the yes section. If you don't like my ideas, put your user name or World of Cars name in the no section. Yes *Turbo Monstergrill: I love the idea except the part where you say Doc was a C.H.R.O.M.E. Agent and pretended to be dead.But the other parts are good **Lukwisnie: What's wrong with Doc being a secret agent? *Doc + Secret Agent = XXXXXXXX Really?!And you should look at your profile you wont like it cause someone edited your profile I dont know how but all I can say is you wont like it.But back to the ideas I'm not saying your ideas are bad but I doubt Pixar will think of that.It's ok.Hopefully you will think of something else. *Dr. Chopdeal: I think it's a good idea.. but it's impossible that Doc didn't die, besides, if he didn't, he would have shown up as a quick background. Plus, I think it would be a long time for Cars 3. It might take till 2013. *Wiki Contributer: Good idea! I was really saddend about Doc, your story has a great way of bringing him back. I have a couple ideas of my own. **Lukwisnie: Why don't you share your ideas? **Wiki Contributer: Still thinking about my favorite. That's all No *OctaneMcsmasher: Welcome back Lukwisnie, but I think this idea thing is kinda getting out of hand, I'm not saying it's bad but how could that really happen? I have an idea: Lightning McQueen is racing for yet another piston cup, Chick was banned from this season, he wanted revenge, Lightning just finished his second to last race, he only had one more left and it was the following weekend, while driving on the roads, nowhere in particilar, he meets Professor Z "Lost?" he asks, Chick says no. Professor asks "You seem upset... I'm Professor Zundapp" Professor says, Chick tells him what happens, Professor Z tells him how he can help him out and about his lemon organization, they come up with a plan, both of them want their revenge on Lightning so they plot something where they sneak into where they keep the piston cup, and one hour before Lightning gets it they set a smoke bomb on it that is set to go off once Lightning gets it, when he does, he falls asleep and they take him in and tell him where Radiator Springs is and where Finn and Holley are so they can kill them or get revenge, thats my idea. Like it? Oh, and I would rather focus on Rod returning and it turning out that he survived as well. **Lukwisnie: I like your ideas, but what's wrong with my ideas? If they made a simulation machine, they could make a time machine. Also, it could be possible that someone can pretend to be dead. More Ideas If you have more ideas, put them here: *Junior Monstersmasher: It's after Professor Z , Miles Axlerod , Acer and Grem are in jail and Finn McMissile hires a new agent.The new agent is so excited he tells part of the world Finn didn't realize this until after he gave him weapons.He got fired and got so mad he joined the lemons.He went to get the four lemons out of jail and told them he was in the C.H.R.O.M.E. agency until Finn fired him and he joined the lemons.Miles and Zundapp were suprised.When Finn found out he tried to get him back.Meanwhile in Radiator Springs Lightning McQueen is racing and Francesco is now his best friend.Mater thinks Francesco is replacing him so Mater leaves and goes back to London where the agency is.Finn is shocked to see Mater.Finn tells Mater that he fired the agent and Mater joins the mission to get him back.In Radiator Springs,Lightning finishes his race and realizes Mater is gone.McQueen is suddenly worried and Francesco is too.McQueen starts wondering wher he is.McQueen checks Tokyo.Francesco checks Italy.Then they check London they finally found him but Mater doesn't go back.Mater says that he's too busy and he doesn't need McQueen anymore.Even Finn thinks he should go back.Mater reminds Finn about the agent but Finn still thinks he should go back Mater says nor tells McQueen to have fun with Francesco because he McQueen's new best friend.And McQueen now knows why Mater left.McQueen tells Mater he is still his best friend.Mater is cheered up but still says no because Mater wants McQueen and Francesco to join the mission so they can get him back much easier.They get to the oil rig so they can get him back and Zundapp gets his lemons to attack them but they fight back.The C.H.R.O.M.E. agents win.Zundapp tells them he will get revenge.Holley tells him he wont get revenge.But it turns out she was wrong.When they woke up Radiator Springs was destroyed and lemons were invading the town.Holley zaps Zundapp so hard smoke was coming from the top of him then Red shoots water at him super hard Zundapp called them spoiled bratts and then Holley zapped him super hard again and Red shot him with his water again.Zundapp then told the lemons to go back to the oil rig and he did too.And then the lemons were never heard of again.And then they had a big race again Mater joined the race too and used his rockets.The winner of the race was Mater Lightning second and Francesco third. **How did they get the money for a plane ride for Tokyo, Porto Corsa, and London? Also, how could Francesco become best friends with Lightning when they started out as biggest rivals? *Hey its possable they become best friends.And Mater earns the money.And Zundapp robs it. *Junior Monstersmasher: Cars 3: The Next Dimension: Lightning McQueen is racing with a world famous racer in Tokyo.It's the biggest and longest race in the world and Chick Hicks joins the race so he can finally get revenge on McQueen but in the middle of the race Chick makes one crash and he crashes too it crashes all the racers and go in this hidden portal which takes them to the next dimension.McQueen " LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE CHICK WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF NOWHERE! ".Chick " Hey it's not my fault they put the hidden portal there! ".World Famous Racer " Guys stop f...UH-OH RUN!!!!! " Lightning and Chick " Yep we need to run.".They were in a landfill.McQueen " WE'RE IN A LANDFILL AHHHHHH HELP SOMEONE PLEASE!"And then Frank comes up and saves them.Frank " Run guys run NOW! ".Lightning " Frank you can talk?! ".Frank " Yes and you knew that.".Lightning " No I didn't.".Frank " Want me to let you get cut by the blades! ".Lightning " No.".Then they were free from the landfill.Lightning " Wow everyone here is different...we must be in a different dimension.Chick " What,no thats crazy.".Lightning " Yeah your right...but Frank can talk.Then they see Radiator Springs.Lightning " HEY IT'S RADIATOR SPRINGS! ".And then they see Sheriff.Lightning " Hey Sheriff! " Sheriff " WHO GOES THERE! ".Chick " Now I agree it's another dimension. ".Then Finn appears and in this dimension Finn is the most wanted crinimal.Mater appears too.In this dimension he is as dumb as a brick.Mater " DDDUUURRRHHHHHH! ".All Racers " We need to get outta here! " They go to the portal until Finn appears in front of them.Finn " Where do you think your going?!".Chick " Uh our dimension. ".Finn"Oh so your not from here? ".Chick " Yeah ".Finn " TOO BAD! MWA HA HA HA HA HA! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA!Then Chick crashes Finn.Chick " Ha ha ha ".Finn"OW!".Chick " Now is our chance GO! They get back to their dimension and continue their race. *Wiki Contributer: Alright, I found my favorite of my ideas and here it is!: Cars have been dissapering near a strange mansion in the middle of nowhere. Is there ghosts in the mansion? That's what Lightning, Mater, Sally, Finn and Holley are wanting to find out! Lightning says there is no WAY that it's ghosts. But will he regret what he said? I hav'nt finnished it quite yet, that's why I don't have the full story. Category:Movies